They Call It Friendship
by I love being me
Summary: Bella, Alice,Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie used to all be bestfriends until there big fight in 7 th grade. It got Worst in High School because of the clicks.Will they be friends or stay enemies. Follow them on the path of love, hate and friendship.
1. How it Started

Chapter 1

Bella POV

We were all friends until the summer before 7th grade. We all had a little fight because of something stupid of course.

_Flashback_

"_I'm bored." Alice said._

"_Well I wanted to find a boyfriend but you guys wanted to come to the library." Rosalie said._

"_It's a half day so nobody's really out."I snapped at her_

"_And why do you need a boyfriend every 5 minutes." Emmett asked._

"_Exactly!" She cannot go a day without having a boyfriend, someone telling her that she's pretty and being a bitch!" I yelled._

"_Ya, well at least I have looks that someone can comment on."_

"_You aint got nothing except your fake ass weave." Jasper said_

_I couldn't help but laugh and I guess nobody else could either. Rosalie was furious._

"_Calm down you guys it's not worth it." Edward said_

"_Edward you have your flaws too."Alice said_

"_Like you don't little miss pixie." Rosalie yelled back._

"_Why don't we say how we feel about each other." Edward said._

"_That's a good idea except SOME people hear have a temper and can't hear the truth about themselves." I said as I was looking at Emmett, Jasper and Alice,_

"_Me?" Alice asked_

"_Ya you, your always the best child right." I yelled at her._

"_Well I'm not talking to any of you." Alice said as she ran out the library._

"_Me too!" we all yelled together as we left the library._

_Flashback Ends_

The next day we were all friends but we weren't as close as we used to be. We finally stop talking together in high school because of the clicks. We have a big high school so there are many teams and many cheerleaders. We have the basketball, football and soccer team. We also have different cheerleaders for those teams. If you're a cheerleader for basketball, you can't be a cheerleader for football or soccer and vice versa. But the "good thing" about it is that they have the games on different days so if you want to see all of them you get too.

Rosalie is the Queen Bee or as I like to call it the Queen Bitch and head cheerleader for the basketball team.

Edward is the Capitan of the basketball team but also the school's player. He used to be such a gentlemen and now look at him. NASTY 6'3 guy.

Alice is the head cheerleader for the football team and still a fashion lover but for a girl whose 5ft she's a heifer.

Jasper is the 6'4 "Emo guy" who hangs out with his group of Emos. HE usually gets in trouble a lot and gets a lot of detention I usually see him there but we don't talk we like more of dis , yelled and just curse out each other.

Then there is Emmett who is 6'5 and a totally jackass. Of all my ex- friends he's the one I get into fights the most, yell at and curse at. Were just not friends for some reason but sometimes we don't talk at all and he's in some of my classes. They all are actually. He's the "gangster kid" But he aint really gangster. I'm more gangster them him and that's because I was raised in the ghetto and brought up as a hood rat.

But I'm more of a Punk gangster who dresses in all white instead of all of black. I actually have a group of colors that I wear. Black, Red, White, Dark Blue and mostly that's it. Oh ya dark colors I guess. I do not cut myself so therefore I am not emo. I'm 5'5 and I just hate my ex- friends especially since I have to deal with them every day.

They used to call it friendship but I call it hatred.

I was thinking of all this as I got dressed. I was Red and black leather top. The red part was short sleeves and cotton. The black leather part went from under my bra and my whole stomach. I wore that with my violet vice pants and black converses.

"Good morning dad"

"Good morning Bella."

"Well got to go"

This is what I love about my day, we don't talk that much. I wonder where mom went probably work. I hoped in my Green and black porche and went to school. Your probably wondering how I was able to offered a porche truth is my mom and dad are filthy rich and there are so rich they don't even have to worry about going bankrupt but they do. Dad owns these series of hotels, spas and casinos across the world and mom owns her own airline, hospitals and is a Hollywood director. I know right what a life I live. The reason we had to move to Forks is to get away from all these paparazzi and my mom wanted to settle down a bit when she found out she was pregnant with me.

I met up with my click as soon as I parked. They are the only ones in the school who know I'm filthy rich.

There was Jacob the hacker also skater number 2. There was Embry, the funny guy, skater number 3 and the one who knows how to get himself and us out of trouble. There was Paul the equipment guy and the info guy (skater number 4) Sam the good and fun guy who would warn us about the trouble we would get in but he wouldn't tell. Sometimes he would help us perfect our plan like the time we blew up the toilets in the teachers' bathroom. If it wasn't for him, we would probably been caught. There was his girlfriend Emily would was just nice and another girl in the group, thank goodness I didn't want to be alone with these guys. Plus she would bring us cookies if I didn't. And there was me again Skater number 1 the thief and head master of schemes.

"Hey guys what's going on."

"Nothing, just chillin and talking about the want to be gangsters."

"Where are Sam and Emily?" I asked

'They not coming, Sam got a fever and Emily is going to stay and take care of him since his parents aren't there." Jacob said

" Lucky Sam." I said.

"He's might be getting busy tonight." Embry said.

The bell rang, we all have to get to class without being late or else we'll get suspended.

"Well got to go." I said

"Bye." They said at the same time.

"Try not to kill any of them." Jacob called out.

There was such a big crowd rushing to get inside. Everybody was pushing so I started pushing everybody, I think somebody fell on the floor because of me like I care, I gotta get to class. I felt somebody push and I fell straight to the floor. I looked up only to see Emmett looking down and laughing at me.

"That's what you get for knocking me down." He said as he was still laughing at me.

I swung my leg and knocked him down. He fell with a big thud.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett don't you know to learn from your mistakes. If I knocked you down you shouldn't get revenge on me." I said

"We I guess you switch from weed to steroids." He said as he got up.

I was so hurt, why would he—

"Learn to fight." I told him as I stuck my middle finger and walked away.

I only then had to run into Alice.

"Watch where your going."

"I'm sorry , I can't see leprechauns and you much me at least over 5 ft 3 to be talking to me."

"Bitch."

"I know."

Gosh I can't wait till Lunch or until I get hot to be away from these idiots.

* * *

**Well this is it please review my story. I know alot of people say that but i realise it's to sho wif you like it or you dont. i accept any reviews. Let me know if i should continue and your opinion. R&R**


	2. WHAAT

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and added my story to your favorite list but I specially want to thank . for giving me her honest opinion. Well I know you guys want to read the story so here it is.**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I can't believe he did that to me. I'm sooo going to get him back with his wanna be group. Well at least none of those fuckers are in my homeroom. I decide I should make this class fun, so I sat right next to Embry, Yay I know why did we go separate ways? Well he wanted to go see his girlfriend.

"Embry wanna piss off the teacher?"

"You know I'm down for that so what's the plan?"

"Well you know how I always have to comment on whatever he says right?"

"Go on."

"And how he hates us, well we'll just call everyone in this class just to annoy him, talk back, asked stupid questions dance a little and my favorite."

"Fight with the students" We said together

"Awesome." Embry said

"Ready?"

"You know it."

I quickly called everyone in the class. For some reason everybody in this class gave me there number and I have all the boys numbers, you know the reason why. Embry has all the girls and we just put all of them in our phones but we delete them the next day but for some reason, Emmett, all the boys have my number."

Ring, Ring, Ring. That's all you heard and Mr. Banner turned around and was furious. Whoever has a phone give it to me."

"Why would we wanna give it to you, I mean you don't pay my bill so why the hell would I give it to you?

"Ms. Swan is your phone ringing."

"No-

"Actually, she's the one calling everyone." Jessica said.

"Didn't you see me talkin, don't interrupt rude. And I got better things to do then sit her calling your phone. I don't even have your number so how the hell am I supposed to do that?" I said. Hey you always got to defend yourself, even when you're wrong.

"Well I don't know maybe get it from Embry.''

I started bursting out laughing and Embry did too.

"Why would I want a hoe's number? What makes you think I would want to listen to that nasal voice of yours? I bet your mother ducked taped your mouth and locked you in the closet when you were younger so that she could see that poor pathetic excuse for a human. Or hear it."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. Banner yelled. "Ms. Swan

He didn't even get to finish the sentence because the bell rung but I bet he was going to tell me that I have detention. Actually I missed a lot of detention because of the bell I hope the principal doesn't find out."

"Bye Embry"

"Bye Bella that was hilarious."

As I walked to my class I had to see the Queen Bitch.

"Why look isn't it an emo kid." She said

"Why look isn't it the Queen Bitch. Shouldn't you be looking for a boyfriend or did he dump you for something less fake." And with that I made my way to computers.

"Hi Angela" I said to her as I sat down.

"Hi Bella, Whoa you look piss. What did he do this time?"

"He pushed me to the grown and called me a junkie!" I half yelled. "And on top of that the freakin' pixie had to run into me and the Queen bitch."

"Wow, say no more. Well I hope your day gets better and I'll tell Jacob and Embry not to mess with you."

"Embry knows about the first two but thanks."

"Well, good morning class." Ms. Donadio said.

For an old lady she's a pretty fun teacher.

"Well I think we should-

"Bella Swan please report to the office immediately, Bella Swan please report to the office. Thank you" The loud speaker said.

I wonder what I did. I didn't pull any pranks yet, I was waiting until lunch or maybe Emmett decide to tell a little lie to our principal who doesn't even like me since I been called to the office everyday this month not to mention the other months.

"Bella, I think you should go to the office to see why they need you and please don't come back here to tell me it was for a little prank you caused." Ms. Donadio said

"Well if it is then I make up a story just for you." I said as I walked out the door.

I seriously don't know what I did and why did the office have to be on the top floor maybe I should take the elevator. Is anybody looking, no ok.

I looked around before I got in the elevator and pressed the 5th floor. You'd think that's where the office is, it's actually on the 6th floor but the elevator doesn't go there. I got out and ran up the stairs, turned left passed the other small offices and walked about 20 steps. I was finally there, what a work out. But you know what I love about this school whatever click you're in there seems to be a name for you that you don't even know about or like what category you fall under in the school. I'm in the coolest kid in the school and best pranker. Also the person who isn't afraid to speak her mind, gets send to the principal office a lot and the person you don't wanna mess with. Well I guess that means I'm "one" of the popular kids in school. Rosalie, Alice, Edward are in the "popular" list, ya right. Emmet I think is in the lower side of the cool category and Jasper is in the weirdo along with me sometimes.

I walked in the door and wanted to know why the hell I was her.

"I didn't even do nothing yet, I was planning some pranks AFTER lunch but why the hell am I here?" As soon as I said that I noticed those motherfuckers here too.

"Why are these mother fuckers here?"

"LANGUAGE !" principal Johnson said. "Now you're all her for detention.'

"What!" we all said at the same time.

"You thought we were going to let all that go?"

"Well-" Rosalie started

"Yay" Jasper finished for her.

"Well let's see Mr., Whitlock, you painted the boys bathroom, disrespected the teacher and been smoking on school property."

"So." Jasper replied

"Ms. Hale texting in class more than once."

"Great can't live without a boyfriend now here phone." I said

Everyone chuckled or giggled except for Rosalie and Principal Johnson.

"Ms. Brandon yelling in class for no reason."

"Didn't think she had it in her." Jasper said.

"Mr. Cullen kissing a girl in class and punching another student."

"Wow" Alice said

"Good job Eddie" Emmett said.

"Yay your balls finally dropped." I said

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward said.

"Mr. McCarty punching another student, smoking on school property, loud music playing in class and disrespecting a teacher."

"What can I say." Emment stated

"Nothing" Rosalie snapped

"And Ms. Swan, what haven't you done. Disrespected a teacher, punched two students, fought with a class mate, argued with a class mate, flooded the teacher's bathroom and using the elevators."

"Yep."

"Well your all going to dent ion for three months straight."

"What" we all said at the same again.

We just all looked at each other.

"I don't want to be in detention with them." Rosalie stated.

"Me neither." Alice said.

"Well get over it princesses cuz it's gonna happen." I said.

"Whether we like it or not." Edward said.

"I suggest that whatever is between all of you, work it out because you're going to be with each other after school every day for three months."

"Well that's the end of my dates for three months." Edward said

"He speaks again." Jasper said

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you guys should get to lunch and no need to tell your parents they already know."

"What" we all said at the same time again.

"Stop doing that." Alice and I yelled.

"Good bye."

"This stinks." Edward said as we all walked out the office.

"No duh." Rosalie said,

"Still a bitch I see." Alice said.

"Once a bitch always a bitch." Jasper said.

"Don't think I like you guys now." Rosalie said.

"We never asked you too." I stated.

"Speak for yourself." Emmett said.

"Why you like her now?"

"No, but I can speak for myself."

"Whatever, got to get to my click so peace." I said and ran off to lunch.

I can't believe this.

* * *

**INTERSTING CHAPTER RIGHT WELL ALL I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS THINK SO AND FOR THAT PLEASE REVIEW ALL YOU GOT TO DO IS CLICK THE BUTTON. IT'S NOT TOO MUCH WORK FOR YOUR FINGERS. I MIGHT EVEN UPDATE SOONER AND I HAVE SCHOOL SO PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Can't believe, I miss

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I saw all those reviews for just 2 chapters. I know that you're all reading my story. So here's the POVS of everyone. **

Chapter 3

**Alice POV**

I can't believe I have to have detention with those losers. I mean sure they were my friends before but now they're not. I don't know why we all grew apart but to be honest sometimes I wish we hadn't we used to have so much fun together. The funny thing is that we all promised to be friends no matter what.

_Flashback_

"_You know I don't know what I would do if I had never met you guys." I said_

"_You would still be a loser." Emmett said._

"_No she wouldn't." Roselie said._

"_Yea she would be hanging around leprechauns trying to steal the gold at the end of the rainbow." Bella said truthfully like that was what would happen._

"_I'm serious." I yelled._

"_Oh Alice you know they're just kidding." Edward said with a smile._

"_We're just picking on you." Emmett said._

"_Let's promise to be friends forever." I stated_

"_But I don't wanna be friends with Emmett forever, he ugly." Bella said._

"_Rosalie's conceited." Edward said._

"_No I'm not."_

"_I'm" They all said together and the started laughing._

"_Deal" Edward said._

"_Deal" Jasper agreed._

"_Deal"Rosalie said._

"_Deal" Bella and Emmett agreed._

"_Deal" we all said together._

_Flashback ends._

Yea friends forever. I guess shit happens. I sat down with my lunch next to Jessica, Anna and Tiffany.

"Guys, you'll never believe what happened!" I almost yelled.

**Edward POV**

I know this isn't happening. I have to hang out with the people who I haven't even said I nice thing to in years. The best part is that we all hate each other, this should go right.

"Hey Edward." Lauren said seductively, which she was doing a bad job at.

"Not now Lauren, oh by the way our date is cancelled."I said as I walked away.

"What! You can't do this to me!" she yelled.

"I can and I will."

Good thing she's the schools' slut because I think I would have just slapped her but I don't think my parents would approve. I don't think they would approve if they found out I'm the school player but what can they do. It started when we got to high school around the time we all stop talking to each other and started hating on one another. I found out all the girls liked me and then I had to meet Lauren and everything continued. I think I slept with half the girls in this school and this is a really big school. It's like a college campus. I wonder what would happen if we were all still friends. Would I still be the schools' player? I think about this all the time. Don't get me wrong, I've had my share of girlfriends. I don't sleep with a girl and leave them. I kind of have a relationship except I'm also kind of cheating on them all the time.

**Jasper POV**

"Hey, what ya'll doing at the back of school? I asked.

"What else would we be doing back here, Jasper" My main man Peter said.

"True, True."

"So why'd ya get sent to the man?" Charlotte asked.

"Cuz of all the trouble I've been doing but to make it even better I have to go to detention for 3 months."

"Wow" they said together.

"That's not the best part. The best part is that I have to spend it with the douche bags of the past!"

"Even better." Peter said.

"So what you gonna do." Charlotte said.

"Nothing!" Peter yelled. 'I have a good feeling about this."

"OOO Kay."

I wonder what he means. When Peter gets these feelings it's almost creepy because he's right most of the time. Maybe this would help us be friends again. You know I wouldn't mind being friends again but I hate the fact that I have to act like I hate them. I miss them all actually, even Rosalie but you can't just let somebody say something about you and do nothing. You have to stand up for yourself and I think that that's what I'm about to start doing. That is if I haven't been doing that already.

**Rosalie POV**

I hate the fact that I have detention with those people. Gosh I hate them especially after that fight in the library but were they right. Of course they weren't. I saw my reflection on the bathroom mirror. Of course they're wrong I mean, does the prettiest girl in school need a man every minute even though the drool around her. To tell her that's she's pretty. I mean she is the Queen B so that just makes it better. No I don't think they were right, I think those two skanks were just jealous they weren't as pretty as me and the guys were mad they couldn't have me. But Jasper was kind of cute back then. Well I guess I have to twitter my friends and tell them I can't do any thing for the last 3 months. *Sigh*

**Emmett POV**

I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm going to take a walk. Why are we all having detention together, is principle Johnson trying to kill us. WE all HATE each other and it won't work out. I'm always having arguments with Bella and this morning she seem kind of hurt when I called her a junkie. I didn't really say those exact words but I could tell I hurt her very bad. I wish I could say I'm sorry but then I probably say something worst and then we'll just start fighting again. I wonder who is going to be brave enough to get the group together because after high school I'll never see them again. I have this strange feeling I'll miss them dearly and I suppose to be gangster. Fuck this Shit, Why are we still fucking fighting. I'm tired of this; maybe this will help us come back together. Maybe it won't but I hope we just work it out. Thank you that nobody could read minds because if they could they would think I'm soft and I aint soft but you know when you think about life, you get all mushy. Shit I really hate myself right now for acting like a _. Fill in the blank and here's a hit it starts with a p and ends with a y.

**Bella POV**

I aint sad but I aint happy either about this situation. I just finish telling the guys about what happened and they could tell I needed a little space. I just walked around the hallways. Like I give a fuck if people looking at me if they wanna star something I'll start something. The bell rang I guess it's time for me to get to class. For once I wish class will last forever.

**I know Bella's POV isn't that long but you know how she feels about the situation. I hope you guys update because if you don't ….. I don't know what I'll do but I can't let you down. Okay so next chapter DENTENTION. Yea I'll skip a few does it really matter. Well let me know.**

**Read and Review.**

**~Freshgal98~**


	4. Who is she

I know I haven't updated in a while but everything is pretty tense especially with the world. I know I'm from US but I'm mixed so I was voting for Ghana since my other nationalities weren't there.

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella POV

"Well all of you will just be in Mr. Tanner's room for today until the teachers and I could find some "activities" for all of you to do." Principal Johnson said.

"If you want us to have activities why can't we just go home?" Edward asked.

"Then where would the punishment be Mr. Cullen?"

'The punishment is being here with them." I mumbled. But I guess he heard.

"I suggest that all of you should work the problem that you all seem to have of get over it." He walked out the door after that, what a jerk but he wants us to be friends again. Well I guess he heard me.

Everybody was scattered around the room. I was by the window in the second row, first chair; Jasper was in the first row second chair. Alice was all the way on the other side of the second row, last chair. Edward was behind Alice, Emmett unfortunately was behind me and Rosalie was in the middle of the last row.

The room was quite since nobody decided to talk to each other; this was every parent and teachers' dream for a room of teenagers to be so quite. So I tapped my fingers on the desk. Do I have to break the silence? I might talk to Jasper, he's the only one I'm 'okay' with and he's the one closest to me, there is Emmett. Let's get that thought out my head. Jasper and I do argue a lot but I told you before since I'm a regular at detention and so is Jasper we kinda worked out our problems. WE still argue, yell and curse at each other but not as much as Emmett. I don't think anybody argues as much as Emmett and me anyway maybe.

It's been about 10 minutes and I can't take the silence anymore so I might as well have a decent conversation.

"So Jasper, how's it been going for ya?

Jasper POV

I was bored out my mind and this is going to last for 3 hours or if he lets us go home early. So I decide maybe I'll talk to Edward, I mean we haven't spoken in a while and he's the only one I don't think is mad at me apart from Bella. We've been to detention together so much that we kind of worked out our problems but not fully because sometimes I curse her out, prank her and just become a real dick to her. But she's been a real bitch to me too though. I decided to play Tetris on my phone until I heard someone call my name.

"So Jasper, how's it been going for ya?" Bella asked.

"Good, I had better days." I honestly told her.

"Are you telling me that the famous Jasper Whitlock is afraid of being in detention?" Bella said. She put her hand over her heart and made a big gasp to act like she was shock.

"No I'm not saying that but you always make detention fun for me." I told her and it was fun with her in it even though we spend the time cursing each other out but it's better than nothing.

"Oh please." I heard Rosalie say.

I turned around and looked at her, she looked kind of jealous and I guess Bella saw that too because I saw the same smirk she had right before she put a hand full of worms in Billy Joe's lunchbox in third grade.

"Oh shut up Barbie, at least I have someone to talk to." Bella snapped at here.

I realized everybody was listening to our conversation, this could be good.

"Anyway, were you flirting with me Jasper because I don't think Maria would like that?" Bella said while wiggling her eyebrows. Did she mention Maria oh boy. Everybody seemed to get really interested because everybody moved closer to us. Everybody was either in the second or third row.

"Who's Maria?" Emmett asked.

"Mind your business." Bella yelled at Emmett.

"Isn't Maria the black haired sophomore?"

"Yeah" I answered I was so embrassed, you could hear it in my voice.

"How would you know Eddie?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie you know how he knows." Alice yelled.

"No it's not like that because that would be nasty." Edward said

"Tell me about it." I replied.

"So what does she have to do with Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

"See what you did Bella." I told her.

"Me? We all barely speak to each other more or less listen. How was I supposed to know that this was going to be the day that they were going to start listening to me? Plus they all need to mind their business." Bella said with a huff.

"Allow me to interrupt-

"Denied" Bella interrupted

"Since when have you guys been so close and how come none of us but Bella knows about your life?" Emmett asked me.

"When as anyone asked me about my life. All you guys do is yell and curse me out, Bella and I are close because of all the times we spent in detention. We kind of worked it out but she could still be a bitch. I said adding my famous Jasper Whitlock smirk.

"And Jasper could be the biggest dick ever because of his huge ego."

"Thanks doll." Bella was red, I could tell she was mad but the rest were still nosy so I think we're going to continue with this.

"But what does that have to do with Jazzy?" Alice asked.

"Well why don't you ask him?"

"Jasper, what's with you and Maria?' Edward asked.

I can't believe these guys haven't had a decent conversation with me in years and all of a sudden they're interested in a girl who's in my life.

"Well that's none of your business." I said acting like an asshole.

"When will Jasper tell the rest about Maria, Why does Bella know something we don't and when will I stop narrating? Join us here in detention to see next week.

"Shut up Emmett!" We all yelled.

* * *

I know this is short but please somebody who actually reads the author notes give me ideas review. If you hate the story tell me, if you love it tell me too i need opinions people. You could see outfits on profile forgot to say.


	5. That's who, we could

Chapter 5

Bella POV

"For real Emmett, you really needed to do all that."

"Do you always have to be a stuck up bitch?" He asked.

I didn't even get to say a comeback to that because right then and there Rosalie interrupted.

"Can you guys stop your bickering for once that's all you guys do is fight. Can you guys just stop being babies and grow up for a day because if you think about it it's not really worth it!" She yelled.

Everybody was silent.

Rosalie POV

I couldn't help it I flipped and I was tired of Bella and Emmett always fighting for no reason. I know I really dislike them but being her all together brings back all the old memories we use to share and even though I'm afraid to admit this, I like them better than my old friends.

"That was unexpected." Edward said.

"I'll say." Alice commented.

"Look guys we could spend the whole three months arguing but that isn't going to do much for any of us. So I suggest that we all suck it up and act like we all like each other. Maybe then Principal Johnson will take more days off of our punishment." I looked at each one of them to see if they'll agree or not.

"I think your right Rosalie after all we have a lot to talk about." Alice said.

"Yeah I guess we do." Emmett said.

"Like who is Maria." Edward asked.

"Jasper I think you should tell them, I mean they'll learn more about what's going on in your life." Bella said trying to get Jasper to tell us. At least she's on our side.

Jasper POV

"Alright I'll tell for old friendship sake. Maria is this psycho bitch who is obsessed with me. I met her on the beginning day of school; I didn't know she was a sophomore then though. She came to me and asked me to show her around the school because she was new. I was high so I didn't even know what was going on so I said yes. I took her to Ms. Cope and walked her to her first class. Later that week I heard that I was dating Maria."

"Who'd you hear it from?" Edward asked.

"I heard it from Peter actually. I thought who in their right mind would date a sophomore. I mean its ok if you're a sophomore but not if you're a senior. I tried to tell her everyday that we weren't a couple but she just wouldn't believe it. She always thought we had a chance and the worst part is that she would follow me everywhere. It was one day where I flipped I even said a nice haiku for her."

"Ooo Jasper knows haiku." Alice said teasingly.

"So what was the haiku you said?"Emmett asked.

"My heart aches with pain

When I see you I vomit

Die away from me."

"That's cold Jasper." Rosalie said laughing.

"Yeah I know but it had to be done. Even after that she didn't get it so I told her I had a girlfriend. That's were Bella comes in. Maria wanted to know who my girlfriend is; she said if she meets her she'll leave me alone forever. So one day in detention I asked Bella if she could be my fake girlfriend just in front of Maria then we'll break up the next day."

"Unfortunately I felt bad for Jasper but I didn't like Maria so it wasn't hard for me to break her heart. Later that day we stood by her locker and acted all lovey-dovey and crap. She noticed how in love quote on quote we were and she bought it but we broke up the next day. She found out and-."

"She still won't leave me alone."

"Wow Jasper has a hard love life." Emmett said with a big laugh.

"Yay that's pretty funny." Alice said

"Looks like your all getting along. Any way here's the deal you all have detention for a week if you all try to act like normal kids. Which means no texting, yelling, being bad and excetra got it."

"Yes" we all said together.

"And if one of you or all of you mess up back to dentention. You may now go home and be ready for you schedules to change."

"just us?" Bella asked.

"No everybody." And he left.

"Well I guess it's back to hating each other." Edward said.

"Not nessiciarly we could work out our friendship if we wanted to."Bella said.

"But the question is do we want to?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett POV

"Well I want to it's been boring without you guys and what about the promise to be friends no matter what." Alice said

"You still remember that?" Edward asked.

"Of course I do I think about if every night." Alice said shyly.

"Have any of you ever wondered how different our lives would be if we were still friends." Edward asked.

We were all quite. I guess that meant a yes. I know I do think about how it would be if we were all friends again and if we do try to work out our friendship, I have say a lot of sorrys essecially to Bella.

"We used to be best of friends but what happened." Bella asked.

"The stupid fight in 7th grade, that's what happened." Rosalie said.

"I never meant for it to go that far." Jasper said.

"Well it did and there is nothing we could do about it. If we were going to work out our friendship, there is no way we could avoid that and all the things we said and done to each other." Bella said as she looked at me. I saw tears in her eyes and in that moment I wanted to go and hug her and tell her every thing would be o.k. I sound like such a pussy but I don't care right now.

Everybody was silent we all knew she was right. It would be hard to ignore what has happen between us.

"Exactly." She said and left.

"Bella wait up." I called after her.

I meet her down the hall, I ran right behind her and spun her around. She was now trapped between me and the wall. She couldn't escape me now.

"Bella it doesn't have to be like this, we could work it out."

"Emmett you think this is all fun and games right now. Out of every single one of them you hurt me the most. You know how many times I cried at night because of you. I thought you were my best friend to the end, I thought you would change but it's too late now."

"It's not too late Bella." I could see tears pouring down her eyes.

"Maybe it's not but why would you change everything for me."

Why would I change everything for her? She got me there.

"Tell me that and maybe I'll think about it.

"Bella please dont go."

"Sorry Emmett but it looks like you can't tell me."

* * *

**WHAT IS GOING ON PERSONALLY I DONT LIKE THIS CHAPTER THAT MUCH BUT I'M NOT WRITING IT FOR ME PLEASE REVIEW.**

**R- READ **

**E- EVERYBODY LOVES A GOOD STORY**

**W- WILL SOMEBODY GIVE ME A GOOD REVIEW NOT JUST UPDATE**

**I- I DONT HAVE TO WRITE**

**E- EVERYBODY LOVES TV YOU KNOW INCLUDING ME**

**W- WILL SOMEBODY REVIEW.**


	6. The real chapter 6

**I decided to stop being selfish and continue this story. For all the people who love it and reviewed and the other people who love it and don't review. I'd be happier if you did so this is for friendship.**

Chapter 6

Emmett POV

Why would I change everything for her? I don't fucking get it. I walked back to the classroom for my stuff. I noticed that Edward was the only one in the room.

"What happened to the other guys?"

"They left, Rosalie dropped Alice home and I think Jasper walked. They offered me a ride but I was waiting for you and Bella. Speaking of Bella where is she? Edward asked looking around, I guess he figure out the rest because he didn't say anything after that.

"Edward, since you don't have a ride I might as well drop you off." I told him; maybe we could work things out between us. I still can't believe he's a player of all the things he could be, he is a player.

"Thanks man, I left my car at home." Edward said.

"You left your Lexus at home, why?

"My mom wanted to talk so she drove me to school. So where's you car." He asked as he looked around. All the teachers were still here so yea you could figure out the rest.

I pointed to the black Catalac, I loved that car with my life.

"Sweet ride man.'

'Thanks, you still live in the same place."

'Same place"'

As I drove I couldn't help thinking about Bella, she cried every night because of me. I would never of continued if I knew she was hurting in side.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize Edward was talking to me.

"Something happened between you and Bella huh? He asked

"Yea I don't get her all this time we were fighting and stuff. Next she says I hurt her. But the thing is I don't know why it hurts so much. I told him.

I looked at him and waited for his answer, I expected him to say I'm a wimp or something but he didn't.

"Emmett, I think you might be in love with Bella." He said with a smirk.

"Yea wait what! I can't be in love with her, can I?

"You could."

"No I can't she was my best friend and now she's my enemy." I said with a big huff. This is so confusing.

"Well you figure it out man, see you on Monday."

"Wait Edward, why are you a player, I mean you use to be worried about getting the cooties from the girls but now I guess your now worried about getting an STD from them. I told him without a care in the world because I may be a jerk but I'd never use a woman.

"I don't know what or why but all I know is this after the fight I had to deal with everything and I found that in sex. I didn't mean to hurt all those girls but I never really loved them and they knew what they were up against since I made a name for myself in the school." He said looking ashamed.

Wow that's some deep shit but that doesn't mean he could fuck every girl in the world. This ain't know Lil Wayne video.

"So you're trying to tell me that if we never had the fight, you wouldn't be a player?" I can't wait for his answer.

"I don't know maybe." He said.

"Bullshit, that fuckin' fight effected me too but I never decided to be a fuckin' player. That's the worst thing you could be in this world and I aint going that low. Does your mom know what the fuck you are?

"Don't bring my mom into this!"

"Exactly if she knew she wouldn't be happy. I hope you change Edward I really do." I said and drove away.

I got home pissed off as a motherfucker, but just so my fucking day could get better my wonder had to wonder how my day went.

"So how'd your day go honey?"

"It was absolutely terrible."

I ran up to my room now I know better than to curse at my mom so I shut it and went upstairs to think. Now what did that jackass say, oh that I could be in love with Bella Swan. Could I-

(Knock at the Door)

"Come in." I yelled.

"Want to talk about." My mom asked as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Well I got detention and I guess who already know that and I met my Bella, my frienemies and they all want to be friends again except for Bella. She told me that out of all of them I hurt her the most. I really feel bad for some reason and I want this feeling to go away. I said and laid on my pillow.

"Oh my sons in love." My mother said excitedly.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" I asked because I really wanted to know why Edward and my mother thought that I was in love with Bella.

"Maybe because you said my Bella at the beginning of the sentence."

"I did." She nodded.

"But even If I was in love with her, it's not like she would give me a chance, she hates me and I don't know if I could take that."

'Emmett your defiantly in love and with a nice girl too. You have to take a chance and whatever happens will happen but just think about how cute my grandkids will look with her as a mother.' She said smiling

"Mom!"

"Okay, why don't you call her.'

"Sure goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Should I call her? I think I should and she wanted to know why I would change everything for her and this is the reason. I had her number on my phone because of this prank I pulled. I told all the guys her number, now that I think about it. I shouldn't have done that because now I might have some competition.

I dialed her number and waited for a response.

" Hello"

**I really wanted to write her point of view today but I didn't want it to be too long so next chapter thanks to EVERYBODY who made me continue and I want to list you all so I will**

**xbabymayox**

**Saint of Sinners**

**Dahe-LI**

**x Volturi hunni x**

**crazytwilightbandkid**

**Jaspersgurl85**

**Kayla Boo**

**Nikel's lover**

**hiddenfanggirl16**

**Maddog**

**Bazaargirl1**

**PixieRose14**

**Thank you and I hope you liked the update**


	7. Bella's POV, phone call, why?

Chapter 7

Bella POV

We were all thinking about old times and how we all wanted to be friends again.

"I never meant for it to go that far." Jasper says. Do they all have to be this stupid?

"Well it did and there is nothing we could do about it. If we were going to work out our friendship, there is no way we could avoid that and all the things we said and done to each other." Bella said

Tears started to form in my eyes; I think Emmett noticed to because he looked like he wanted to comfort me. Fuck him! I notice that nobody made a sound I knew I was right. We can't all pretend that all this shit never happened. We'd be lying to ourselves and I do not lie to myself. Man I felt like I was going to burst out any second.

"Exactly" I said before I ran off because I don't want them to all see me crying.

"Bella wait up." I heard Emmett call.

I was trying to run faster so that he couldn't catch up with me but surprisingly he did. He grad my arms and turn me around. I was now pinned between him and the wall. Damn there goes my escape plan.

"Bella it doesn't have to be like this, we could work it out." Emmett said.

"Emmett you think this is all fun and games right now. Out of every single one of them you hurt me the most. You know how many times I cried at night because of you. I thought you were my best friend to the end, I thought you would change but it's too late now."

Wow this was the first time I told someone this and I was too pissed off to care.

"It's not too late Bella." He whispered. Tears started to form again.

Why does he want us to be friends again after all the crap he put me through?

"Maybe it's not but why would you change everything for me." I asked because I really wanted to."Tell me that and maybe I'll think about it." I told him.

It looked like he was thinking. I guess it didn't mean a lot since he was thinking about it.

"Bella please don't go." He pleaded.

"Sorry Emmett but it looks like you can't tell me." With that I ran to my car with tears streaming down my face and went home.

When I got home I was bawling. The maid, Malaya was home and saw me crying. I didn't say hi to her though I just ran to my room and started crying some more.

Malaya was always like a mother to me since mine was always working and traveling like my father so she came in the room.

"Shh shh it's going to be okay. Just tell me about it." She said all that while rubbing my back. I put my head and kept crying.

She waited for me to talk but I was too busy crying so we waited until I was done.

"It's about my childhood friends. You remember Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett." I started.

"Yea how could I not. You guys never left each other until high school." She said with a giggle remember how we were when we were little.

"Well today we all had detention together and they all wanna be friends again." I said with a tear escaping my eye.

"That's a good thing-

"No no it's not we've been through so much torture and suddenly they just want to pretend in never happened and be jolly and happy like we're in a fuckin' Disney movie." I yelled as I got off the bed.

"I know what this is about. This isn't about being friends again it's about you and Emmett." Malaya said.

"I'm not sure after I ran off he came after me and said we could work it out but he hurt me so much over the years. Out of every single one of them he's the one who-

"Broke your heart." Malaya said.

"Wha wha what do you mean?" I asked because I need to know where she's going with this.

"You and Emmett used to be so close when you were younger. I guess you never realized but you developed a little crush on him."

I did.

"Yes you did and yes you said that out loud."Malaya said.

"But I don't think I still have a crush on him." I stated.

"You probably don't but I guess you thought he would never hurt you because you looked up to him. He was your brother, your best friend, your everything. Well not you're everything but you get the point. So when he abandoned you, you felt surprised because it wasn't expected of him. That's why it hurts so much to be friends again because you're scared that it might happen again." Malaya said.

I think she's right but I can't be friends with Emmett. Well I could but what if he leaves me again.

"Bella baby take a chance you never know what will happen." Malaya said and hugged me.

"I guess I could-

I was interrupted by my phone.

"It's him, what should I do?" I asked I was really nervous at this point because I had no idea what to do.

'You could do anything but I suggest you should talk to him. Well I got to get dinner ready I think your parents are coming back from India today. Malaya said as she left the room.

I picked up the phone and heard his voice.

"Hello"

Emmett POV

"Hey Emmett." She said. She sounded like she's been crying.

"Hey Bella Have you been crying." I asked.

"Really Emmett you called my phone to ask me if I was crying and how the fuck did you get my number anyway?" She asked.

"Bella let's not talk about that right now I actually called to ask, to tell you why I would change everything for you." I started I hope I could tell her this.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"It's because I love you." I said. OH BOY

"You l-l-love me." She stuttered out.

"I mean you were my best friend all those years ago and I miss you. Not being your friend really sucks the guys are idiots and plus my parents miss their little Bellapoo." I said

I heard her giggle and I haven't heard that in forever.

"Please Bella." I begged

"Okay I guess we could work everything out."

"Alright bye." I said

"Bye."

I practically danced around the room.

My mom came in the room.

"I take it, I'm getting grand kids." She said

"Mommmm." I whined.

"Kidding but I take it everything went well."

"Yes yes it did mom." I said as I hugged her.

Bella POV

After I spoke to Emmett, Embry called.

"Hello"

"Hey Embry, what's sup."

"Nothing much umm Bella I don't know how I'm going to tell you this but me and the guys are transferring to La Push high."

"WHAT!" I yelled in the form.

"Yea I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know but I got to go."

**WELL I WROTE THE CHAPTER WHAT SHOULD BE THE REASON WHY THE TRANSFERRED WELL REVIEW OR ELSE IM SERIOUS.**


	8. Who the hell, ooooo

Chapter 8

I cannot believe that my favorite the guys are transferring to La Push. They better have a good reason. Can this night get any worst!

Beep

I looked down at my phone and saw a text message from my mom.

_Bella,_

_We won't make it to night. There is a big storm and no flight can come in and leave. We miss you bye._

_P.S. I heard about school. We will talk about that later._

I guess this night can get worst.

"Malaya, Mom and Dad aren't coming!" I yelled.

"Okay, well come and eat!" She yelled back.

"I'm not that hungry but thank you."

Next thing I know Malaya was at my door with an evil look in her eyes which scared the shit out of me. Now I don't have to go to the bathroom anyway.

"You will march

Well I guess I better get ready for bed. I got a big day of forgiving and being nice and sitting by myself since my besties are not there. I took my shower and put on my boy shorts and tank top for bed. As I was lying down, I couldn't help but think, that Emmett meant something else when he told me he love me. I think he loves me more than a friend. That's right I think he does!

"**Do you think so or do you want him to."**

"Who are you?"

"**I'm the other half of your brain."**

Okay that makes sense.

"**It does anyway do you think he loves you or do you still have that crush on him."**

"I do not"

"**Sure you don't"**

I didn't want to carry out this conversation because if you lose to yourself then that's just stupid.

I laid down listening to my I-pod and heard a wolf cry in the distance before I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning very early. I woke up at 6:00 and school doesn't start till 8:00 well for me, 8:30. I know not that big of a difference. So I got my clothes ready. I decided to wear my black jeggings with my white uggs and a plain white v- neck shirt. With a purple scarf tied on my neck just to be random. I put on some make up and curled my long brown with bronze high lights hair. I remembered last night's events and it turned out, it wasn't a dream. I'm going to school trying to be nice and you know how hard that will be for me.

I went down to breakfast and smelled the most amazing bacon and eggs ever and I just had to eat it, but the thing that shocked me wasn't that Malaya knew I was awake, Why she would be up in the morning if I don't wake up until 7 and why the house was perfectly quiet. No, that didn't shock or scare me at all. The thing that left me on the edge of a cliff was the person making my food. How the hell did-

"Shocked." Jasper said."

"Hell yeah, how the hell did you gets into my house?" I asked nicely as possible. Even though we were trying to work things out, he was pissing on me. That's right I said it. Pissing on me

"Through the front door." He said in an obvious tone.

"Jasper stop fucking we me right now. No duh you came through the front door but guess what the front door was locked. So I'm going to ask this question one more time. How the hell did you get in my fucking house WHITLOCK?"

"Someone woke up in the wrong side of the king sized bed." He said with a smirk.

That's it I went to the fridge and grabbed the first thing I saw which was a bottle of ketchup. I turned and faced him and his face told me that he knew what I was about to do. I open the cap and squirted it all over him. There was a bottle of syrup right next to him and he decided to squirt me with syrup. Food Fight! After our bottles ran out I noticed that Jasper was completely covered with ketchup, and I was completely covered in syrup. But that's not all, the kitchen was a mess. There was ketchup and syrup everywhere.

"What happened to the kitchen?" Malaya asked, yelled.

"Aliens came and messed it up." Jasper said.

"Nice one." I said. Looking at him as if he were a retard.

"I want you both to go upstairs and take a shower-

"But" Jasper started.

"No buts' and I want you, Bella to go get Jasper some clothes."

From where I thought.

"From the room where your mother was figuring out what clothes she wanted the Glee Cast to where."

"Okay." I said kinda scared.

Jasper and I went upstairs and as soon as we walked in my room, we both started laughing. That was the funniest thing we done together in a long time.

"So where's my stuff?" Jasper asked.

"I'll go get it." I said.

I ran to the room and got Jasper a black short sleeved shirt with a skull in the middle and black skinny jeans even though I think boys' wearing skinny jeans is gay because they can't even walk in it. Black Nikes and that's it because I know nothing happened under his pants. I decided to strip in here since Jasper was in my room and plus there is a towel here. I walked back to the room wearing only and towel and when I got in. I was surprised again. I saw Jasper looking so so fine with a towel below his waist. By the looks of it and it looks mighty fine, someone just took a shower and I'm getting wet just looking at him and thinking about what I could do to him.

"I know I'm sexy no need to stare, I'm an action type of guy." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Go fuck yourself." I said and threw him his clothes.

"But I do that every night and I want you to fuck me." He said with a pout.

"Shut the fuck up."

I took my shower and realized I didn't bring my clothes. Now I physically wet, have a towel wrapped around me and have a horny teenage boy outside my door. This is fucking sweet.

Jasper POV

Well I didn't expect this to happen but it did and it was fun. Bella just ran off to get me my clothes; I decided to take my shower. I took a quick shower since I took on like an hour a go and wrapped a towel on my waist. When I got out I noticed Bella was in a towel and she looked HOT. She has some huge tits I got to admit. Double D. As I was thinking about her boobs, I notice she was staring at me.

"I know I'm sexy no need to stare, I'm an action type of guy." I said with a smirk.

"Go fuck yourself." She said as she threw me my clothes.

"But I do that every night and I want you to fuck me." I said with a pout.

"Shut the fuck up." She said as she went to the shower.

I put on my clothes and noticed that Bella knows my style anyway I noticed she left her clothes out. I noticed this when she came out wet with a towel wrapped around her. The water from her hair moved slowly through the valley of her breasts and I couldn't stop staring. Oh the things I would do to her.

"Jasper." She says seductively and moved closer to me.

"Will you please get out my room so I can change?" She was so close that our noses were touching.

"Uh yea." I said and got out.

When she got out she looked hot. She wore a black Run DMC shirt with a white skirt and black leggings. She also wore her white uggs. I was surprised that not a single drop of ketchup or syrup got on it.

"Well I think we should go to school doll." I said.

"I think so too."

We walked down stairs and I saw Malaya finished cleaning the kitchen. It looked better than before.

"Bye Malaya." WE said in unison.

"Bye ya'll and don't be messing up my kitchen next time you hear.'

"Yes ma'am." We said together.

"Where is your car Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Not hear." I said.

"So how did you come to my house?" She asked.

"I walked"

"How were you going to get to school?"

"I was hoping this hot girl I knew will take me."

"Well we better go find her."

"I think I did."

"Jasper stop being cheesy. What if I didn't want to take you to school? What would you have done then?" She asked not knowing I had a trick up my sleeve.

"You were going to because I took your car keys." I jiggled the keys in her face.

"Smart." She said as she grabbed them and got into the car.

"Jazz, you still gotta tell me how you got into my house." She said as she pulled away from her house.

"Malaya."

**I know I haven't updated in a while. I hope this chapter makes up for it. The thing is I had school and I was mad nobody was giving me reviews that showed their opinion. There is a poll in my profile check it out. This question that I gonna to write should be answered in a review. What pairings do you want?**

**P.S. It s not a Bella Jasper pairing but you could write that if you want. She just had feminine needs.**


	9. School day Part 1

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

**S.M: You know you don't own Twilight.**

**Me: But I do own the character in this story and also this story. * Shows her a shining golden book."**

**S.M: What are you talking about? I own these characters.**

**Me: You characters are vampires, Edward is a pansy and Bella is a klutz. My story Bella is a hot badass; Edward is a player and their all human.**

**S.M: Don't matter, I have sold over one billion copies of Twilight and you don't even have a book.**

**Me: Yes I d- * The Cullens and Bella as Vampires come and burn my book."**

**Edward: Say it!**

**Me: I don't own Twilight. I'm sad**

**Bella and Edward: But we like ourselves in your story.**

**Me: Screams out of joy**

**

* * *

**

I can't believe Malaya let Jasper into my house. Why would she do that? The better question would be why she wouldn't do that. Being the nice loveable person she is, she probably did it because she wanted us to be friends again or she wanted us to be closer then usually. I'm not sure anymore because lately people have just been pissing me off and maybe she did it to piss me off I don't know. Maybe she wanted Jasper and I to get together. That's it! I looked over to Jasper and saw that he was just staring at the road all day and I just realized something. He and Rosalie would make and good couple. I meant this, it just hit me like a ton of bricks literally hit me nah I'm just kidding but its true, and they would make a nice couple. So now I believe they would make a good couple here are the reasons why. They are both blondes, okay that has nothing to do with it but I just wanted to say that. Rosalie is a bitch with lots of emotions and Jasper is very good about dealing with peoples emotions. I mean its like his own special talent that he possesses. She and him would also make cute kids I believe, very cute kids. He would be a good father and Rosalie would be a good mother, she would be an old fashion mother I believe that to. Do you agree?

**I agree.**

Not you again

**I'm back and guess who I think you'd go well with**

Who

**Emmett McCarty would be a very good husband for you**

Emmett of all people why him

**He is diffenitaly your type. He is big and buff with dimples. He is funny and has a nice personality and he could take care of you. Isn't that what every girl wants. He could also make you life lots of fun and give you a whole lot of drama and just think about how many girls you going to have to fight because of him.**

Please Emmett and I will never be a couple but the idea is just too much.

We got to school and parked in the school parking's lot, I pulled out my Gucci sunglasses.

"You ready?" I asked Jasper.

"You know it." Jasper gave me his signature smirk and got out of the car. When I got out, I couldn't help but notice that everybody was staring at us. It was like everybody stop doing what they were doing just to look at us. I saw a couple people gasp, I saw girls look jealous. I did happen to notice that Rosalie looked jealous too but she tried to play it off. They were all together, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Edward in a group not relationship and they all looked pretty curious. They probably want to know why Jasper and I were in the same car.

"Don't worry Darilin' we don't have to tell them anything we don't want to." Jasper said in my ear. "Or we could tell that we were madly attracted to each other and we just had to have wicked hot sex that no bar can hold." Jasper said. I ended up blushing and smiling because of this.

"Oh Jasper don't you wish it was that easy but don't you think that would be kind of mean?" I asked hitting him on his chest playfully.

By now people were watching us from their corner of their eyes but still talking to each other and Emmett looked like he wanted to ring Jasper's neck. Rosalie looked like she wanted to claw my eyes out. Rosalie is jealous, obviously and I wonder why Emmett was acting like this. If people act like this when Jasper and I get out a car together and start flirting each other. Imagine what they would do when they find out that the 6 people who hated each other for three years I believe are friends again. They are going to freak. Speaking of the six people, four of them are on their way right now. Here they come.

"Hey Bella, Jasper." Alice chirped and looked at us suspiciously. She wanted to ask something but not here. Hell they all wanted to ask something

"Hey Alice, so whatcha guys been up too." I asked.

"Trying not to kill each other and looking at our new schedules." Alice said. Wait what new schedules. Damn it. Now I have to go to the forbidden office. . I started thinking about going to the office and I didn't want to see Mr. Johnson, Damn it I guess I'll have to get over it.

"They changed everybody's schedule. Don't worry we got you yours and Jaspers." Rosalie said rudely. Well I don't know if it was rude but she sounded like a bitch so that just might be her naturally voice I can conclude that they noticed the look on my face about going to the office.

"And yes we did notice the look on your face." Edward said.

"Jerk." I stuck my tongue at him like a five year old for a bonus. I wonder why Emmett's not saying anything. Oh well I looked at my schedule and everybody else's. Each day is a different schedule let's look at Today which is a Friday. Yeah they started our detention on Thursday.

Alice

Homeroom

Math

Biology

History

Latin

Fashion

LUNCH

Study Hall

Computers

Bella

Homeroom

English

Math

History

Latin

Drama

LUNCH

Study Hall

Computers

Edward

Homeroom

Biology

English

Italian

History

Band

LUNCH

Study Hall

Auditorium

Emmett

Homeroom

English

Biology

History

Italian

Robotics

LUNCH

Study Hall

Auditorium

Jasper

Homeroom

Math

English

Science

Italian

Art

LUNCH

Study Hall

Auditorium

Rosalie

Homeroom

Biology

Math

History

Latin

Dance

LUNCH

Study Hall

Auditorium

**A/N: Drama includes Dance and Singing Duh I know you people know just mentioning.**

"So glad to be a senior, we could go home 8th period or just plain early." I exclaimed.

"Did you forget we had detention for three months? Plus they gave us classes during 8th period." Emmett said.

"Yeah just burst my bubble." I said with a sad face and everybody started laughing.

"Bastards." I said under my breathe.

"At least we have the same lunch period." Jasper said.

"And we're all in the same classes' different periods though." Rosalie said.

"Yeah and they separated boys from girls in 8th period. " Edward said.

"Why you can't live without- "Alice started but her voice got cut off by the bell. We said our goodbyes and went are way which was pretty stupid in my opinion because we are all going to see each other during the day. I got to my locker which is Alice now for some reason it used to be next to Emily but I forgot she is going to school in La Push now. After I got my stuff for my first two periods into my Aerospatiale purse, I walked into my homeroom classroom and had the surprise of my life since I saw Jasper in my kitchen this morning. I saw Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sitting in my homeroom. Rosalie was in the back and Jasper and Emmett were one row ahead by the window and Rosalie was close to the back door. I guess she was saving a seat for me because when I sat there she looked piss. I just wanted to ring her neck but I'm going to be a lady after all Homeroom last for about 15- 25 minutes. Since we were in the back and the boys couldn't hear us, I decided to start a conversation with her just to know why she's pissed off at me. Plus Mr. Bauer, our homeroom teacher doesn't call our names out since he knows us by face but since we all got switch around he might. Who cares though.

"Hey Rosalie," She turned to face me. "Why are you pissed off at me cuz if I did something I would like to know." I told her truthfully.

She signed, "It is not what you did it's what I'm afraid you are going to do." She said. I was so confused.

"Bella Swan." He called out.

"Here" I yelled back.

"What do you mean, Rosalie?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later since the bell is about to ring." Right on cue, the bell rung.

I went to my first class which was English and I had this class with Emmett. So I sat right next to him. I smiled and wave at him like the peniguins in Madagascar and looked at the board to see what was going on. Well it seems like we are watching Hamlet the one with Mel Gibson. Ms. Write shut the door which was werid to me because it was the back of the classroom only to find out that she arranged it like that so that if the deans, or principal is coming and we are all on our laptops she could worn us. She mad cool any way the whole room was dark. It was Dark enough that you could make out with someone and not get caught like she would care but I'm just saying. Emmett was staring at me the whole time and it was totally pissing me off.

"Emmett." I whispered.

"Yea" He whispered back.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Why did you get out of the car with Jasper." He asked back. I knew somebody was gonna ask me this just wondering who would be the first.

"Is that any of your business?" I said being flirty.

"No but I just want to know." He said back and his eyes looked sad and they were also pleading with me.

**The reason why he wants to know is because he likes you more than a friend.**

Go away. Don't you have anything better to do.

**Yeah like watch Hamlet while you talk to a hot guy and not go out with him pff you wish.**

Well if you're gonna stay SHUT UP.

**I'll try.**

No you will.

**Maybe you should answer his question.**

That would be a good idea.

**No duh.**

"Emmett." I guess Emmett thought I wasn't going to answer his question because he looked surprise when I started talking.

"If you think Jasper and I are a couple or something passed that, we're not. We are just good friends and the only reason he was in my car is because he came to my house at 6 in the morning and started cooking me breakfast." I told him.

"That's not what I heard." He muttered not expecting me to hear him.

"Oh yeah, what did you hear?" I asked. He was about to answer until the bell rung. Save by the bell.

_**Skip to Lunch.**_

I got my lunch and sat down at an empty table. My lunch consist of a turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich with a bottle of Poland Springs. I bit into my sandwich and it was like heaven I didn't finish savering the flavor because I got a text. It was from Emily

_Bella,_

_Sorry we are not there, we miss and love you. How was your day so far?_

_Emily_

I told her everything from detention to right now with details included. I was so caught up in texting that I didn't realize that the gang sat down to have lunch. Well here it starts again

Nice chapter right well review. The more reviews I get the faster I update. I don't want reviews saying good, continue, love it. No I want at least two sentences, 10 words or 25-40 letters. This was about 2,078 words.


End file.
